Same Old crap o La balada
by Dante Levi
Summary: Como recuperar a tu novio en 2 sencillos pasos. Potter dejo a Draco, y este no lo extraña. En lo mas minimo. En serio. Con la aparicion estelar de: muchos, muchos, slytherin. Advertencia: lidea con la vida despues de Hogwarts
1. La balada

**Same**** old Crap **o la balada.

Advertencia: JK Rowling es la mujer más rica de Inglaterra. Ya saben porque.

Draco tenia 3 cajas llenas de cosas de Harry, que le recordaban a Harry, o que eran simplemente de mal gusto y ende, compradas por Harry. De igual forma, tirar las cosas siempre es un acto traumático para la aristocracia quien siempre ha sido propensa a reconfortarse y reafirmarse por cuanto polvo y cursilería inservible tuviera su casa. Aun cuando fuera de mal gusto. Y realmente, los únicos magos que tiran las cosas son aquellos sangre sucias pobres, que no recuerdan que siempre se puede hacer un hechizo, encogerlo a niveles subatómicos y olvidarlos por tu increíblemente cool _loft_en el west side de Diagon.

Claro hasta que Zabini lo encuentre buscando su totalmente cara, sobrevalorada y artística bolsa de café guatemalteco, molido en los cuerpos de vírgenes tuertas o algo así.

Draco¿Qué es esta madre?

Y naturalmente todos sus amigos voltean, porque, duh, son Slytherin y Zabini bien podría haber descubierto sus fotos comprometedoras estelarizadas por Potter y elfos domésticos, porque hey, todo mundo sabe que la razón por la cual esos dos rompieron tiene que ser sórdida y escandalosa, pero Malfoy se niega a hablar de ello. Incluso Borracho. Incluso con Pansy. Zabini agita la minúscula cajita como si el sonido le pudiera decir a cualquier persona que no sea un auror entrenado que contiene.

El regalo de bienvenida de mi madre.

Y así como asi, Zabini la tira, en esa manera tan típica del joven incomprendido y aburrido. Ya saben, a través del hombro, si mirar a donde cae. Draco por alguna razón, encoge el cuerpo, y agradece el conocer a esta gente por 10 años y asi saber que decir para que te dejen en paz. Por un momento pensó en decir algo como 'Oh, eso es solo donde escondo la cocaína/artefactos de magia oscura' pero los bastardos probablemente se hubieran interesado por eso.

La caja no desaparece de su mente, y se vuelve como una especie de manija que se rehúsa a dejar de gotear. A través de su noche de antro, a través del alcohol, y por primera ves en mucho tiempo no mete a nadie en su cuarto, ni pasa la noche en la cama de otra persona. A Draco no le gusta el silencio. Le da mucho tiempo para pensar.

En un momento de energía creativa, decide reexaminar sus 3 cajas. Ver que rollo con su relación con Potter. Vender la exclusiva al profeta si se siento lo suficiente masoquista, o si Potter vuelve a salir con las gemelas Patil.

En su mayoría es un montón de basura. Objetos que después de 5 meses ya no dicen nada. Entradas de cine, cuando Potter trato de redescubrir el mundo muggle a través de el. Después de un año, Potter pensó que seria… ¿bonito? Entrar en contacto con el mundo muggle. Como si su vida no se hubiera vuelto completamente mágica desde que tenia 11. Así que Draco y el pasaron 2 semanas tratando de descubrir lo genial de ser muggle.. Como ir a patinar, al cine, y ser arrollado por los amables taxistas de Londres. Un ciego guiando a otro ciego y eso. Draco sospecha que incluso Hermione no sabría decirte como usar uno de esos _celefonos_ que los muggles siempre traen pegados al cuerpo. A la tercera semana terminaron yendo a un juego de los Cannons, solo para probar que Weasley nunca aprendería. La taza que Draco pensó era la favorita de Potter. Ultimadamente uno no deja sus cosas favoritas en la casa de su ex.

Basura, basura, más basura.

Todas sus fotos juntos. Y al final, en un portarretrato viejo y acabado, la foto de 3 personas que Draco no recuerda. Una mujer larga y rubia, pero no de la manera hermosa de su Madre, sino mundana y suburbana. Un chico grande, gordo y rubio y un hombre bigotón y redondo. Ninguno parece estar muy contento en la foto, y eso que no se mueve. Esos muggles, nunca aprenden a hacer nada bien.

Libros de texto viejos, rayados en los bordes, con notas de sus amigos.

Lo bueno de romper con Potter es que, nunca fueron amigos. Así que no hay razón por la cual la etiqueta dicte que se tengan que seguir viendo o hablando civilizadamente. Ni siquiera le gustaban los mismos ambientes, ya que Draco es todo luz neon, y música fuerte, mientras Potter es tabernas y amigos, huir de los paparazzis. Ja. Como si no fuera una criatura de habito, como si no supiera exactamente en que bar esta en este momento, que tipo de cacahuates le esta robando a Weasley, mientras pide otra cerveza y le grita a la esfera donde se reproduce el juego de los Cannons.

Harry no se molesta en cambiar de camisas aun cuando están rotas, mucho menos de Bares solo porque rompió con su Ex. O porque la prensa sabe exactamente su agenda. Es un hombre que valora la seguridad, y no le gustan los cambios abruptos.

Ni siquiera les agrada la misma gente. Para Draco el climax de la amistad y la buena conversación, es la confrontación. Le aterran las conversaciones donde todo mundo comparte la misma opinión, y todos sonríen, y se felicitan y preguntan algo como '¿y cuando viene el próximo Ron?'.

Harry se tensaba cada vez que Pansy le gritaba 'Malfoy eres una golfa descarada'. O Zabini destrozaba sin piedad su opinión sobre la más nueva reforma. En el mundo de Potter estas con el o contra el. Aun, Gregory y Vince, que podrían apoyarlo contra el mundo si mañana decidiera crear su propia revolución, no hacían mas que llamarlo 'una reina del drama' cuando estaban en privado.

Es difícil recordar porque terminas una relación cuando el tiempo ha cicatrizado las emociones. Difícil recordar como es desde adentro. En especial cuando no tienes mas que papeles y fotos para recordarte algo que fue pura emoción.

Igual y compra un nuevo traje, nada de experimentos y crear tendencias. Va a lo seguro, el viejo negro, más negro y corbata plateada. Algo que le favorece. Ensaya frases, caras, escenarios. En dos días, es el baile del Fénix. Y, sip, Harry odia toda la parafernalia de ser héroe, pero simplemente no se puede zafar de esa aparición. Los boletos son caros, y aun así la gente se amotina por ver al gran Héroe mítico. De seguro el ministerio le insiste que tiene que ir, le recuerda que buena parte de ser un héroe es la mercadotecnia, e incluso han de lanzar comentarios sobre como las recaudaciones son para una buena causa como niños huérfanos o hospitales.

Potter…

Huye del flash de la cámara. Habla lo mínimo. Se sienta en la mesa reservada para los miembros de la orden, junto a su cita, una linda chica, con mejillas rosadas y sonrisa vacantes. Hufflepuff. El ganar un asiento en esa mesa es imposible, fuera de dormir con el Ministro. Solo el círculo interno de la orden del Fénix, logra sentarse con Harry Potter. Es por esto que Draco, decide tomar medidas extremas, y rogarle a Severus Snape que reconsidere su auto exilio. Lo cual no es sencillo, aun cuando aprecia a Draco. Solo después de haber rechazado dinero, favores sexuales, pociones, libros, y su alma, es cuando el profesor, se da cuenta, que no es un capricho el ir, y de verdad, le interesa asistir al evento. Quizá seria la oportunidad de una vida.

Bueno, de hecho, solo se dejo seducir por la idea de que cara pondría Potter y su secta, al tener a no menos de 5 pulgadas, a su ex mas notable.

Y en su opinión valió la pena. En especial porque la única interesada en hablar con Draco era Hannah, la cita de Potter. Estupendos momentos, en los cuales Draco fue perfectamente cortes y encantador, y posiblemente puso sus manos en las piernas de Hannah por debajo de la mesa.

Potter huye, después del brindis. Lo más temprano que pudo haberlo hecho. No, antes de que Hannah le de su numero telefónico a Draco. Ante la mirada hostil de Granger y Weasley, y el prospecto de un muuuuy feliz Severus, decide encontrarse con Pansy y los demás en el bacanal de siempre.

De todas formas, el obligar a la orden a comer cerca de mas un Slytherin podría intoxicarlos.

Al llegar a su departamento, hay un mensaje para el…


	2. Save the last Dance

Un buho carnudo albino lo esperaba. Propiedad de San Mungo, quien era la unica empresa en el pais autorizada para usar esa variedad de buhos. Con cierta renuencia le dio unas galletas para que liberada el Mensaje y esparciera la desdicha por otro lado. El buho miro con desde su ofrecimiento de dos galletas, y no fue sino hasta agregarle otras dos que solto su mensaje. En realidad todo el sistema publico de lechuzas era una estafa, dependiendo siempre del carácter de tu lechuza. Deberian de indotrinarlas como los elfos domesticos, y así, de verdad, tener un servicio de calidad.

Observo la notificación del hospital, y mentalmente saco la probabilidad de que Pansy finalmente hubiera caido en un coma etilico tras una vida de intentos. Su humor cayo al leer sobre que era la nota. Enojado tomo los polvos flu y los azoto con fuerza 'Al Pabellón Avicena de San Mungo'.

Todavía se estaba sacudiendo el hollin y los polvos que rebotaron contra su cara, al llegar al hospital.

¿Soy la unica persona aquí?- pregunto a la delgada bruja que vigilaba el Pabellón. Avicena se enorgullecia de su Confidencialidad en sus tratamientos y pacientes. Según las malas lenguas, ni los innombrables llegaban a la sutileza y secreto de este pabellón.

Su nombre es el unico que aparece en la poliza del sr. Potter –especifica la enfermera.

De seguro quiere que pague la cuenta...

La señorita llamo a otro enfermero, para que le mostrara donde se encontraba Potter, mientras lo llevaba le informo de su condicion: moretes, brazo izquierdo fracturado y una cantidad industrial de pocimas contra el dolor. El enfermero estaba visiblemente emocionado de haber atendido a Harry, y Draco giro los ojos. Borregos. Lo dejo en la puerta de un cuarto privado. Abrió la puerta.

¡Dracoooooooooooooooo¡VEN, VEN!- Harry señalo su cama.

Malfoy se sento a un lado de la cama de Potter, el cuarto era inmenso, decorado de una forma minimalista. Se rio ante la irreverencia de un cuarto de hospital decorado como si fuera un hotel o una casa y paso a revisar el reporte medico de Harry.

¿Desprecias mi cama?

Draco arqueo una ceja y se sento en su cama.

¿Qué te pasa?

Choque- dijo Harry muy seriamente para despues reirse. Intrigado ante el comportamiento del idiota cicatrizado, busco la lista del boticario. Harry al ver que Draco lo ignoraba por una pieza de papel trato de arrebatarsela.

Deja eso... ¡sit, sit!.. en serio, te vas a lastimar.

Harry hizo un puchero y le volteo la cara.

De todas maneras no le vas a entender.

Aja. Polvo de pixie, duh. Ahorita debes estar tan drogado como para ver el mundo en rosa.

Inventaste eso. Ahí no dice nada de polvo de Pixie.

Claro que no. Nadie te dice que te dan Polvo de Pixie, sin embargo es el ingrediente activo de la solucion de Agripa, que es lo que te dieron para mitigar el dolor.

Geek.

Pudrete invalido, yo si saque algo de mi educación aparte de groupies.

Nadie dijo nada por algunos minutos, en que Potter se entretenia dibujando figuras con la punta del dedo en su cama. Draco impulsivamente le toma la mano y la detuvo.

Puta.

Draco sonrió

¿Tu novia?

Harry solto una risotada –Si, es mi suerte, siempre termino con Putas.

Que triste y heterosexual vida Potter. Sin duda tu destino es ser violado por la enfermera.

Cuanto morbo Malfoy¿escribes para el Profeta?

Es la unica explicación logica para que te hayan dado un relajante y i deshinbidor /i , Un hospital decente te hubiera dado sangre de salamandra.

¿"Unica explicación decente"? Soy Irresistible, y lo sabes Malfoy –con eso, solto su mano del apretón de Malfoy, solo para empezar a recorrer el cuello de este.

Potter.

Ya. Ya. –regreso su mano a la cama- Por eso no te extraño Malfoy.

Draco se levanto y salió del cuarto.

¿Te indignaste¡Oh vamos era solo..!

La voz de Potter se ahogo con el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Draco Generalmente adoraba su loft. Era sexy, hip, minimalista, en el barrio adecuado. El y el departamento eran uno solo. Además, tenia sillones blancos de piel. Y no cualquier piel, esta no era tu piel wannabe negra e incomoda, que hace que te resbales y se pega en verano. Nop, esta era hermosa, tersa, te abrazaba como un amante. Es mas, esos no eran sillones, eran sus _hijos_

Realmente el único defecto de su loft, era que cuando el sol salía tendía a oler a perdición...

Dios Draco. Son las 7. ¿Cómo te atreves a llegar a las 7 a tu casa sin nosotros?

La cabecita ondulante de Pansy le reclamaba desde uno de sus hijos. Draco abrió excesivamente los ojos.

... además de que demasiada gente sabia la contraseña para entrar.

Si alguno de ustedes vomito en mis sillones les juro que...

Ya,ya, y ¿arriesgar la furia de la Arpía del decorado? Por favor, la razón por la cual no nos unimos a Voldipooh fue que éramos muy flojos¿tu crees que de verdad nos arriesgaríamos a tus sermones?- la voz de Nott lo interrumpió desde las profundidades de la mesa de café. Pansy soltó una risita. Blaise salió del baño, que sin mas se fue directamente a su refrigerador.

¿qué es esto una orgía?

Es la santa Inquisición- contesto Nott mientras se incorporaba totalmente despeinado –Has algo de desayuno Blaise.

Draco soltó un suspiro, levanto los pies de Pansy y se sentó a su lado. Los pies de Pansy cayeron de nuevo sobre sus piernas.

¿Y Greg y Vince?

Bastardos. Nos botaron en Knockturn diciendo que a diferencia de nosotros, ellos si eran hombres de bien y tenían que trabajar, y demás propaganda del trabajador oprimido.

Y usted Mon sieur Malfoy¿cómo le fue en su atferparty?- pregunto casualmente Blaise mientras agregaba pimienta tailandesa a lo que estaba preparando.

Genial. Estupendo. Jugamos Scrabbe toda la noche.

Como si Potter jugaría a otra cosa que no fuera el Ahorcado contigo. En especial después de la escena que causaste con la novia en turno.

¿Cómo se enteraron de eso?

Pansy se rió.

Lo hermoso de vivir una vida de decadencia es que tu día termina justo a tiempo para observar la llegada de las noticias del día.

Draco se vio algo mortificado.

¿En que periódicos salió?

Solo vimos el Quibbler y el Profeta.- explico insatisfactoriamente Nott

Pero Sonrisa de Bruja y Lumos! Tenían reportajes sobre el evento- agrego Blaise

Aja, pero la obra de arte viene en el Profeta, los reporteros ahí tienen un verdadero talento para hacer la noticia mas frívola cuestión de seguridad nacional.

Nott lo estas asustando.

Mejor. A ver si así aprende a pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, en lugar de terminar como el payasito de Potter.

Vamos Nott. No aprendió eso en 7 años de humillación estudiantil, no va a aprenderlo en una cena.

¿Cómo demonios se enteraron?

Pansy lo miro incrédula.

Draco, evento mas importante del año. Helluuuu¡Era obvio que los medios iban a estar ahí, idiota! Y aparte sentándote en la mesa principal del evento... además de llevar a un hombre que puede contar con una mano las veces que ha asistido a eventos públicos de esta naturaleza como cita, y luego botarlo para coquetear con la cita de Potter y después perseguirlos por Londres...

Momento. Yo solo hice 2 de esas cosas. Mas o menos.

i Profeta /i , Sabeee.

Creo que en el Quibbler actualmente tienes sexo con Abbot, después de haber bailado la lambada con Snape, y tirarle una tanga a Weasley. Y luego persigues a Potter por Londres, pero solo porque estas embarazado de sus gemelos y quieres que el acepte su responsabilidad- agrego alegremente Zabini mientras traía el desayuno.

¡Ah si! Se te olvido la parte en que Weasley era en Realidad Dumbledore usando un regresatiempo.

Draco recosto la cabeza contra el sillon, dejando que el calor del mueble lo envolviera y cerro los ojos.

Los verdaderos amigos te estarían reconfortando ¿saben? O de perdida te darían una pócima contra la resaca.

Boo-hoo, la próxima vez pide Hufflepuff capullito.

Lo malo de la exposición prolongada a los slytherins es que eventualmente terminas sintiéndote como el estupido mas grande de el mundo. Si la paranoia no te acaba primero. Cansado Draco empujo los pies de Parkinson y se fue a la cama. Sin tomar un baño primero o quitarse la ropa sucia.

Se levanto 10 horas después, con el sabor de rata muerta en la boca. El loft se encontraba, gracias a la deidad que corresponda, divinamente solo. Se quito su camisa. Que desperdicio de traje. Una regla para cualquier tanto magos como muggles es que el espejo del baño es incapaz de mentir, y siempre te recordara todos tus pecados. Se veía de la chingada.

Se arrastro hasta la cocina. Lo único que le faltaba era que sus amigos hubieran devorado todo en su refrigerador.

O que Potter estuviera sentado en su sala observándolo. Estaba leyendo el Quibbler, el Profeta yacía hecho bola a su lado.

Muerteeeeeeeee¡Muerteeeeeeee y desolación para Parkinson y Nott!

Sabes, si nuestra vida sexual hubiera sido remotamente cercana a la descrita aquí jamas te hubiera dejado.

¿Sigues disfrazando tu homosexualidad con Ninfomanía? Luego vas a empezar con que grande, ancha y poderosa es tu espada de Gryffindor.

¿Acaso no destrozo tu cámara de los secretos?

Digo Potter con una mueca tan corriente que no pudo haber salido de otro lugar que del chiquero Weasley.

Eres un Naco, Potter. Con razón consigues portada en Bruja!semanal.

Y me dejan entrar a los mejores restaurantes. Hay geten que me regalaría a sus hijos por usar sus productos. El mundo mágico, simplemente, esta obsesionado conmigo.

Es tu modestia. Simplemente los mata.

Balbuceo Draco mientras sacaba algo de lo que preparo Zabini. Ensalada de frutas.

Lo adoras- Potter no se mueve del sillón. Conoce el loft muy bien, y la falta de paredes le hace sentirse como en un zoológico. O como la cebra estupida e indefensa del serengueti apunto de ser destrozada por el león. Antes lo implícitamente voyeur de su hogar lo excitaba. Ahora no es mas que un balde de agua fría. Poder.

Potter no debería estar tan a gusto.

¿Cómo jodidos entraste? Siguió comiendo. Que lo jodan si dejaba su rutina ante la mirada aburrida de Potter. Poder, de nuevo.

Vencedor del Señor Oscuro. Tus seguros son como el Tetris para mi.

¿Tetris¿Es esa otra estupida referencia muggle?

Potter lo miraba fijamente, metió la mano a su tazón y robo un gajo de melón para meterla a su boca, junto a su dedo. El ruido de succión fue breve y un poco de la crema batida se quedo en el vértice de sus labios. Un vistazo del rosa de la lengua de Potter y desapareció.

Avergonzado Draco bajo los ojos. Y luego aventó el tazón contra la pared, donde hizo un bonito patrón.

Tu ganas¿ok? Tienes mas confianza, mas seguridad, una mejor vida. Te importo menos. Lo se. Merlin, que lo se.

Draco. Termine con Hannah

¿No oíste¡Ganaste! Ya no tienes que hacer esto.

Potter cambio su postura. Se tenso mas, reacomodo la columna. Cruzo las piernas, de manera practica, no sexy. Adiós al comealmas, bienvenida al verdadero Harry Potter.

¿Por qué demonios fuiste a la cena?

¿Buena música..? Ya, ya. Lo siento- con eso se levanto, dirigió a la cocina, donde abrió uno de los gabinetes, y volvió con algo. Un portarretratos.

Olvidaste esto- Potter observo la foto, y una sonrisa amarga se poso en su cara.

Pensé que no había dejado nada. Mucho menos a los Dursley.

Bueno... ya ves.

No todo fue malo¿sabes?

Draco saco una carcajada. Aguda, dolorosa.

Claro que no todo fue malo. Algunas cosas fueron espectaculares.

Harry lo beso. Rápido, sin pensar. Nunca supo realmente como enfrentarse a los sentimientos. Al terminar sus manos seguían en su cabeza, soportando sus sienes.

Harry. No te amo. ¿Y sabes? Se siente genial.

Potter parpadeo. Y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez, Draco regreso el beso.


End file.
